Lest we forget
by DR asia
Summary: COMPLETED AU Two 10-year-olds meet up again after two years, Featuring child!Harry and child!Draco!
1. Prolouge

Title: Lest we forget

Author: DR asia

Ratings: G

Pairing: None (or pre-slash, _really pre-slash)_

Categories: AU/Drama

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I wasn't her.

Summary: AU Two 10-year-olds meet up again after two years, Featuring child!Harry and child!Draco!

Warnings: For one, Voldermort (aka Dark Lord) doesn't exist. Therefore, James and Lily lived until they (really) died in a car accident. Secondly, I have taken some liberties with the Malfoy family…well you'll see when you read it.

AN: This was originally intended to be a part of a much longer fic, but I got lazy and decided to write only the first part of the story. Enjoy!

Lest we forget

Prologue

It was a cool autumn evening. The leaves were starting to abandon their homes, scattering about in the wind before falling gently onto the ground of the park. The park was dusted with brown leaves of all sizes; even the giant fountain was not spared. Few leaves were floating aimlessly by the small waves of the water; the park attendant would fish them out of the water the next day.

            Located near the fountain was a playground. Two children, one dark-haired and the other blonde-haired, were playing. Their shouts of laughter floated merrily to the nearby bench where their fathers sat.

            "It has been quite a while." Lucius Malfoy said to James Potter, their heads faced in the direction of their children. Each wore a proud smile when they saw that their children could interact so well together even though they had only met each other on that very day.

            "It was certainly a surprise to see you here. So, Lucius, what is the thing that the muggle world has and the wizards don't to make you come here and work for them? I didn't expect to find you working in a shipping company." James said to his schoolmate from another time, his head now turned to look at him when he saw that their sons were content with the game they were playing.

            Lucius studied his companion as he worked out his reply. The story was rather long and he wasn't sure how much he should reveal to his future business partner. James Potter had changed much since he last saw him in Hogwarts. Nevertheless, looking at the 29-year-old adult, he could still see a glimpse of the second year. The hair was still wild, as if he had given up on ever taming it; his eyes radiated such self-confidence that Lucius knew could even rival his. He was expecting an older; more experienced man, but was pleased to see that it was someone he knew. It would make the whole exchange much easier and pleasant, not so formal like he had thought. He was startled to see the hazel eyes on him when he realised that James was still waiting for a reply.

            "Oh, it's nothing really. I had always wanted to explore the muggle world. When I finally did, I realised that it wasn't as backward as I thought. So, I decided to bring my family along here. Having a job makes the experience more exciting."

            It was true. Lucius had brought Narcissa along to the muggle world on their honeymoon. It seemed like a good idea to settle them there. That way, their offspring would know about the muggle world and the wizarding world. His children would not be accused of ignorance in their later lives. Besides, shipping was a very good business prospect. People like to go for cruises and businessmen like to transport their goods via shipping. Each ship was worth about millions. Very profitable.

            Speaking of ships, Lucius was reminded of his purpose for the day's meeting.

            "Have you finished it? The ship's blueprint?" he asked.

            "Oh yes, it's in here." Reaching into his coat pocket, James took out the drawing. He designed ships for a living. One day, he received a fax and here he was, handing four month's worth of work to his client.

            Lucius took the brown envelope. He would look at it later in his office. First, he had to bring Draco home. He looked towards the playground and saw that his son was helping to push James's son who was on the swing and demanding that his turn was next. He smiled again. Draco had wanted to go with his father on his business meeting. It was a good thing that James also happened to have a son and had a habit of bringing him to parks every weekend.

            "Draco!" he called. "It's time to go!"

            The children who were arguing light-heartedly about the swing froze when they heard Draco's father calling him. They hadn't had enough of playing yet! They both fussed and pleaded with their respective parent, but nothing worked. The men's meeting was over and they had to go home.

            They slowly dragged their way to the bench where their fathers were waiting. Along the way, James's son, Harry, spotted a newly transferred evergreen among the balding brown trees. Delightedly, he ran over to the young plant and with a tug, he plucked out a leaf. Draco was curious as to what Harry was doing to the small tree. He went over and did the same with another leaf attached to the same branch when Harry motioned him to.

            Harry beckoned him to get closer and said, "This tree is still young, just like us. So, I was thinking of exchanging the leaves to remember each other by. Someday, when we meet again, I will know that it's you and you'll know that it's me, because we would have the leaf with us. See?"

            Draco nodded his head happily, thinking that it's a wonderful idea.

"Friends forever?" he asked as he handed over the green leaf.

"Friends forever."

*************

tbc…

            Like it? Hate it? Remember to review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Lest we forget

Author: DR asia

Ratings: G

Pairing: None (or pre-slash, _really pre-slash)_

Categories: AU/Drama

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I wasn't her.

Summary: AU Two 10-year-olds meet up again after two years, Featuring child!Harry and child!Draco!

Warnings: For one, Voldermort (aka Dark Lord) doesn't exist. So, James and Lily lived until they (really) died in a car accident. Secondly, I have taken some liberties with the Malfoy family…well you'll see when you read it.

AN: The adult Potters were dead by this point in time and Mrs. Figg was their neighbour here, in this story. 

Lest we forget

Chapter 1

_2 years later…_

The burial was over a few weeks before. That day, Harry had slowly made his way back to the house in the drizzling rain with Mrs. Figg carrying an umbrella overhead. 

Raining. It was always raining. Since that day, he had learnt to loath the rain.

            All he wanted to do was to crawl back to the twin graves and stay with his parents. Such a simple wish, who had the power to grant him that wish?

            But Mrs. Figg wouldn't like that. She would want him to stay out of the rain and inside the house where it was warm. Since his parents' deaths, she had been taking care of Harry. Mrs. Figg was a nice woman, but she could be a bit overprotective of him at times. Didn't she know that her forced cheerfulness was suffocating him? Why was she always reassuring him?  He knew that his parents weren't going to come back for him from that cold and damp place which they were now confined in.

            He also knew that they would want him to be happy. But it seemed wrong, to be happy when they had gone. Perhaps it was okay for him to be sad for just a little while longer? Maybe…

            "Harry dear? What do you think about a cruise?" Mrs. Figg asked, looking at the morning mail in her hands. They were having breakfast in the kitchen.

            "A what? Cruise?" Harry was puzzled. Why would Mrs. Figg mention the word 'cruise' out of the blue? Unless she's going to… but she wouldn't, right?

            "Oh yes, a cruise. I was thinking that we should go for one. The ocean is a very relaxing place." She carried on, looking extremely interested at a particular letter as she munched on her ham sandwich. "And I thought that we would go for a week or so. What do you think? There will be plenty of fun and games on a cruise ship. You may be able to make some friends too."

            Harry chewed on his toast thoughtfully. A cruise sounded like fun and he didn't want to disappoint Mrs. Figg. So, he agreed to the idea and watched as Mrs. Figg finally turned her eyes onto him and beamed a smile.

            Mrs. Figg, living with her numerous cats, was going to be his parent now. And Harry made a deal with himself to be happy on that cruise. No matter what.

*************

_Few weeks later…_

            Finally, after many days of waiting, they were going on the cruise. Though they had ran into some problems regarding where to place Mrs. Figg's cats (they couldn't come with them and they have to be fed regularly, you know), everything had been taken care of. Tickets were brought, passports and luggage were checked and all the switches and windows were closed. They were ready to go.

            Harry looked back at the house as Mrs. Figg locked the door with a firm click. He had spent the last few days pondering on various matters. In the end, he had decided that he would a) not forget his parents (of course!), and b) be himself again. He didn't like feeling sad and crying all over place as he had did at first. It exhausted him and worried Mrs. Figg in the process.

            Being happy was a lot easier and less tiring. Besides, Mrs. Figg wouldn't fuss over him so much if he was being happy. Now, everything would be much easier if the nightmares would stop coming to him in his sleep…

            Harry blinked away his thoughts as he realised that the car had stopped. He glanced out of the window and saw that they had already reached their destination. How long had he been thinking?

            Harry stepped out of Mrs. Figg small car and went to help her with their bags. Dragging them along the road, Harry was quite surprised to see that their cruise ship, where they were going to spend the next seven days on, was actually very huge and magnificent-looking. Why, it looked so huge that it could fit in all the people in the country!

            He mentioned this to Mrs. Figg, but she only laughed and said that it could only take about two thousand passengers. Perhaps the reason why Harry had thought of it that way was because he was just 10-years-old and children tend to think that things were larger than they looked.

            Harry got another shock when Mrs. Figg said that they would be staying in one of the VIP's rooms. Young as Harry was, he still knew the difference between a normal room and a VIP one. He wondered where did the money come from but stopped when Mrs. Figg told him to help her look for their room. He wanted to explore the ship.

*************

            Draco was beside himself with excitement and joy. It was his first time on a cruise. He had leaped in joy when his father first mentioned that they will be going on a cruise and now, after endless days of waiting, they were finally on board!

            He took in every detail of the luxury ship with hungry eyes as his father pointed out the various parts of it. Everything sounded great and he could hardly wait until he had time to explore it. He was determined to make the most out of this trip.

*************

tbc…

Like it? Hate it? Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Lest we forget

Author: DR asia

Ratings: G

Pairing: None (or pre-slash, _really pre-slash)_

Categories: AU/Drama

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I wasn't her.

Summary: AU Two 10-year-olds meet up again after two years, Featuring child!Harry and child!Draco!

Warnings: For one, Voldermort (aka Dark Lord) doesn't exist. So, James and Lily lived until they (really) died in a car accident. Secondly, I have taken some liberties with the Malfoy family…well you'll see when you read it.

AN: I honestly don't know how big the ship is, forgive me if I made some idiotic mistakes! And I realised that I forgot to thank the reviewers the last time (stupid me), so… Thanks for giving me a smile! ^__^

Lest we forget

Chapter 2

            The ship really was quite big, almost the size of three football fields. Harry fervently hoped that he wouldn't get lost in the gigantic body of metal. There were many levels too (Mrs. Figg had explained that they were called decks), all twelve of them.

            There were also many facilities available. There was the dining hall (he couldn't wait to taste the delicacies he had heard so much about), the arcade (the sheer size of the place was intoxicating enough), the sundeck (very…sunny) and of course all the rooms (his favourite place yet, he saw some dolphins when he was at the balcony!)

            There were other parts of the liner that he hadn't explored yet. Mrs. Figg had warned him not to go out of their rooms or out of her sight, as it would be dangerous for a little boy like him to be wandering around alone. It was just their first day, he had plenty of other opportunities the next day.

            He also needed to eat his food first.

*************

            After a delicious meal of pork ribs and chocolate pudding, Harry was full. Finishing his orange juice in one gulp, he surveyed the rest of the noisy restaurant. People of all ages were gathered there, contented with their food and surroundings.

            His eyes were suddenly drawn to a person who seemed somewhat familiar. A person about his own age, with blond hair… and who was currently sneaking away from his parents.

            Harry glanced up at Mrs. Figg and found that she was engaged with a conversation with one of the women at their table. Something about stray cats. After weighing his choices, he decided that he would follow the boy before he disappeared into the crowd.

            After all, they were on a ship. He couldn't get lost _that_ easily, right?

*************

            Draco hummed to himself happily, as he climbed the stairs to the open space a few decks up. He was carrying out his promise to explore the ship as soon as he could. He wanted to know where most of the places were at within the first few days.

            And to do that, he had decided that he was to start from the top to the bottom. He had his dinner at around 6pm, so there should be still some time before night came. His only worry was that he didn't tell his parents about his plan, but it shouldn't be a problem since they were planning to go to a ball later that evening. They would be too busy to notice him gone.

            He hoped.

            He continued climbing the stairs until he saw that he had reached the top. Well, almost the top. There were still some more flights of stairs but a gate prevented him from going any further. Perhaps they were leading to the place where the captain worked) his father had told him about that).

            Nevertheless, his excitement could only mount as he saw the wide space about him. Feeling as though he was going to giggle any moment, he ran to the side and gasped in awe.

            The ocean was so huge! The water seemed to stretch endlessly across the horizon. The gradually fading light was more than sufficient for him to see the beauty of the ocean. But one look down at the waters around the ship reminded him of how dangerous it was. He quickly stepped back and put some distance between the railings and him.

            He turned his attention to the boat itself. One end of the deck seemed to be some kind of a lounge. Perhaps his parents were coming here later. But the red and white boats at the sides interested him more.

            "Lifeboats." He recognised them.

            Without checking to see if anyone was watching him, he went to one of the smaller boats. Draco let his small fingers ran over the surface of the boat. It felt rough against the pads of his fingertips. He then spotted a ladder connecting to the lifeboat and with a grin, began to climb inside.

            This was beginning to prove to be a very interesting exploration indeed.

            He lifted the heavy material covering the inside of the boat and went in. Total darkness. He didn't know that it would be so dark in there. He panicked, and started to reach for the ladder when his hand touched something warm.

            "Ow!" Muffled but very much alive.

            "Argh!" Draco started to scream, but that something managed to climb inside of the lifeboat with him and put a small, slightly shaking hand on his mouth.

            "Wait! Don't scream." The whispered voice was boyish and distinct.

            Draco fumbled on the boat until his hand knocked into a cylindrical object. A torchlight! He switched it on and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

            Surprisingly, the other occupant was a boy like him. He looked around Draco's age (which was ten), had black hair and bright green eyes whose light were partly dimmed by a pair of spectacles. He also looked as scared as Draco felt.

            They continued staring at each other as their laboured breathing slowly clamed down.

            Suddenly, the other boy spotted another torchlight resting a bit behind Draco. He reached past him and turned it on. All at once, the enclosed space that they were in seemed much clearer and brighter.

            The lifeboat which they were at looked as if it could hold about dozens of full-grown adults. It also came equipped with the usual first-aid kit, torchlights, survival whistles, ropes and life jackets.

             But what seemed to glow brighter than the other items on the boat were the food and water rations. Food bars of different flavours, biscuits and a few water packets lay attractively (or at least, to the boys) in a box.

            And it was all for their taking.

            "Wow."

            "Cool."

            The boys temporary forgot their fears as they both reached for the box and the treasure it held within.

            They arranged themselves into a more comfortable position on the base of the boat. Facing each other with only the lights from the torch lights and a little bit of the light from the ship itself to help them see, they put the box of food in between them.

            Only hesitating for a moment, Draco opened the lid and started to select a few food bars. Tearing away the wrapper, he started to munch on the nutritional cereal snack. Yummy… chocolate-flavoured. Draco smiled as he continued to sample the snack; he loved chocolate. 

            Following Draco's actions, the other boy also picked out a few flavoured bars that he liked before closing the box.

            As they eat, they began to talk to each other.

            "My name is Draco, what's yours?" he asked.

            "Harry."

            "So, Harry, why did you climb up here?"

            "I…I followed you."

            "Followed me?"

            "Yes, I thought that you looked familiar. I think that I've met you before."

            "Really?" Draco was puzzled. This boy, Harry, was claiming that they had met before, but he couldn't recognise him. Well, maybe it was too dark to see who was he really. Perhaps he was one of the peers he had met at the parties his mother was so fond of and insisted on attending.

            "Hmm… this is really good." Harry spoke up, licking up the remains of the bars on his fingers.

Draco nodded, agreeing. Soon, he polished off the food and drank a few gulps of water.

After both of them had finished their cleaning, they settled down again, this time, side by side. Although the cloth that was used to cover the lifeboat remained in its place, there were still a few gaps which allowed the salty sea-air to enter.

They faced these gaps, talking about nothing in particular until their eyes grew heavy and finally fell asleep.

*************

            But while the two boys were dreaming, their parents (or guardian, in Harry's case) were worried sick. The adults had discovered, after dinner, that their charges had disappeared!

            "Oh my, where can Harry be?" Mrs. Figg was saying that as she paced on the carpet of the lounge, her hands kept worrying her handkerchief. "I told him not to go out exploring without me!"

            "Exactly! I thought Draco would ought to know by now that he cannot be alone on this ship! It is dangerous!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed, walking around in circles, mimicking Mrs. Figg's actions.

            "Lucius, will you stop walking around like that?" Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius's wife, said as she put down the cocktail she had been drinking. "You're giving me a headache."

            "Narcissa! Draco is missing! Why aren't you worried at all?" 

            "Relax, Lucius. We're on a ship. It had a confined area. He will be found. Eventually." She replied calmly.

            "As we are obviously wasting our time, why don't we retire to our rooms for the night? "she continued, "Perhaps the boys are already exhausted from whatever they had been doing and are waiting for us in there."

            "Yes, perhaps." Mrs. Figg mumbled, already searching for her room keys.

            "Well, in any case," Lucius commanded, "if the boys are still not found in the morning, we shall meet back here. Let's say, 10am?"

            Having agreed to the arrangement, they went back to their rooms in hopes that they would find the boys sleeping soundly in their beds.

            Of course, Harry and Draco weren't in their beds.

*************

tbc…


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Lest we forget

Author: DR asia

Ratings: G

Pairing: None (or pre-slash, _really pre-slash)_

Categories: AU/Drama

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I wasn't her.

Summary: AU Two 10-year-olds meet up again after two years, Featuring child!Harry and child!Draco!

Warnings: For one, Voldermort (aka Dark Lord) doesn't exist. So, James and Lily lived until they (really) died in a car accident. Secondly, I have taken some liberties with the Malfoy family…well you'll see when you read it.

AN: There is still one more part left after this! The italics is this chapter is referring to the dream. *…* is Harry's thoughts during the dream. The first line of the chapter is supposed to be italicised, not sure why it came out this way. 

Lest we forget

Chapter 3

            "Mama! Let's go outside today!" A young boy said, his green eyes shining with excitement.

_            *_No, not this again…*

            _"Harry dear, it's raining. Why don't we go out some other time?" His mother replied._

_            But the small boy insisted on his request. "It's my birthday today! I want to play in the rain!"_

_            "It's okay, Lily. A little rain won't harm the birthday boy." The father, James Potter, winked at his son. "We will just take a walk around the park and come back home."_

_            *_No, don't go!*

            But they walked away anyway, the ghosts of the past wouldn't and couldn't be changed…

            _Laughter, lots of laughter. A child running around in the rain while his loving parents watched him from the shelter of their umbrella._

_            The rain had become heavier. The running child was now walking with his parents under the umbrella. He glanced up at them, smiling as his mother gently wiped the water droplets from his face and hands._

_            *_Mama…* A whimper in the darkness.

            _Suddenly, out of nowhere, a car came speeding towards them. A scream and then… the stunned expression of the father as his body was flung up from the impact of the crash._

*Father!*

            _The scene changed. The former dark and hazy scenery became one of whiteness. The background became cluttered with sounds, people's voices and machines beeping._

_            They were in a hospital._

_            "I'm sorry, we have done our best, but she's gone."_

*No! Mama...forgive me*

            _"What about the child?"_

_            "The child is alive. It's a wonder that he had sustained only minor injuries, but the scar on his face will not fade"_

_            "I heard that the mother had shield the child with her body."_

_            "Yes, maternal love is truly amazing."_

*No! I didn't want to happen! Mama…father, please come back. Don't leave me here…*

            _"Well, I think that he is awake. I dread informing children that they had become orphans."_

_            "Hello there, are you awake?"_

"Hello there, are you awake?"

            Startled, Harry found himself blinking rapidly in the bright sunlight. It was alreadyin the bright sunlight. It was already late in the morning, judging by the intensity of the light rays shining down at him.

             He remembered the voice that had woken him and looked up. A man he didn't know stood before him.

            "Are you Harry?" the man asked.

            Dumbly, Harry nodded. Then, he remembered Draco who was also in the lifeboat sleeping. He turned and saw that Draco was stirring, beginning to wake.

            "Ok, Harry, you and Draco had given us quite a scare. Only the first night and you have gone missing." The man chuckled, but froze when he saw the tears that had remained on Harry's cheeks.

            Not knowing that the tears were the result of his nightmare, the man soothed Harry by saying, "Don't cry. Just go back to Mrs. Figg now; she has been worried about you. Enough to drag us crew members to organized a search party. Well, here you go, " he lifted Harry and set him down on the floor, "I'll see that young Draco here returns to his parents safely."

            He didn't look back as he ran towards the direction of Mrs. Figg and his rooms.

*************

            The nightmare had disturbed Harry greatly. Ever since his parents' deaths, it had been haunting him for almost every night. The nights when it didn't appear were when he was too scared to sleep.

            He wiped his tears away, trying to erase all traces of his crying. He didn't want Mrs. Figg to worry about him. But then, he had managed to worry her when she had found out the he was missing. He had fully intended to return as soon as he had spoken with Draco, to find out who he was, but he had forgotten all about it when they started to eat the food bars. Then, they fell asleep without remembering to go back to their rooms.

            He was about to go down the stairs when he bumped into someone. It was Mrs. Figg.

            And she wasn't happy.

            "Harry! You little rascal, where have you been? Didn't you know that you weren't allowed to go on your own? I was so worried about you! Don't you ever do that to me again. How can I answer to your parents if you keep disappearing without a trace right under my nose?" having said finished, she bent down to receive him into her arms.

            Harry felt crushed and suffocated as his breath was temporarily halted. Mrs. Figg like to express her anxiety by giving him bear hugs. When she finally released him, he took a deep breath and told her what had happened the night before.

            "Oh, really? Interesting…"she mumbled as she took his hand in hers, walking to the cafeteria to have lunch, "that all the time you and Draco were just a few feet away from us."

            She sighed, "Never mind, let's get something to eat. All this waiting and worrying make me hungry."

*************

            Draco and his family reunited in their suite. The stranger (the crew member, remember?) had returned Draco to his parents as promised. Upon seeing his son, Lucius was elated. Too happy to remember to scold him for his misbehaviour. Only Nacrissa, in a chilling voice, had said, "Where were you? Don't you know that your father was utterly worried? I'm disappointed in you, Draco. I have taught you better than that."

            But Draco didn't let his mother's words affect him; he was too excited! All he wanted to do was to meet up with Harry. Where is his room, he wondered, he must find him. Maybe he would like to play with him on the ship?

            And that's why he was so happy to see Harry in the cafeteria later in the afternoon.

            "Harry!" he shouted across the room and waved as he ran towards him.

            "You're still here!" he grinned when he reached Harry. Harry was eating lunch with an old lady. His mother? But he couldn't see any resemblance…

            "Draco!" Harry looked a bit shocked to see him so soon again. "Mrs. Figg? This is Draco, the boy whom I met last night."

            Mrs. Figg smiled, "Hello Draco. I heard that you and Harry had a lot of excitement last night."

            By this time, Draco's parents had caught with him.

            "Draco, who are you talking to?"

            "Father!" Draco clutched at his father's hand, "This is Harry. I met him last night. He is my friend!"

            "Really?" Lucius looked closely at his son's new friend. "Please to meet you."

            "I know! Let's have lunch together!" Draco suggested eagerly.

            "Excellent idea," Mrs. Figg said, "we should celebrate the fact that the boys have returned safely to us."

*************

            During lunch, the adults mostly ignored Harry and Draco. The grown-ups had briefly apologised to each other for their misbehaviours before moving to other profound topics.

            It was extremely boring.

            So, when they have finished the food on their plates, they quickly excused themselves from the table.

            "We will just go to the children's playing area!" Harry said as he made his excuse. "We won't go anywhere else, I promise!"

            When they reached the place, they both slowed down and went to sit on one of the benches.

            Harry opened his mouth first, "Did your parents scold you for not telling them where you went last night?"

            Draco shrugged, "Not really, my father was too happy to see me again to scold me. But my mother did say that I should be more responsible."

            "I see. Mrs. Figg just said how worried she was and that I am not to do it again. She always forgives me."

            "But… who is Mrs. Figg? Where are your parents?" Draco blurted out. 

            "My parents…" Harry said in a small voice, eyes looking down. "They are dead. Mrs. Figg is taking care of me now."

            "Oh…" Draco never felt so shocked in his life. Poor Harry! He could see that Harry don't feel comfortable talking about it, so he jumped off the bench to head for the nearby gigantic chess set. (The chess pieces were so huge that he was as big as them!)

            Harry joined him a moment later, his hand touching the head of one of the pawns.

            Draco tried to cheer up Harry. "Do you know that my father helped in the building of this ship?" he said proudly.

            Harry looked surprised. "Really?" he continued excitedly, "My father used to draw ships too! He used to bring me to the parks where he would pass the drawings to his clients."

            "What? Wait, you said that we had met before…" Draco trailed off as he thought of the coincident.

            Then, a green leaf flashed in his mind and he knew why Harry had thought him familiar.

            He was the boy whom Draco had played with on a cool autumn evening.

            Draco grinned at Harry, who was still unaware of the fact.

            "Harry! I remember!"

            Harry looked at him, still clueless. "Remember what?"

            Draco sighed, "I mean, I remember where we have met before, do you still remember about two years ago, you had this idea about exchanging a leaf with another person? Well, I am he! I mean, I'm that boy!"

            Harry gasped, "I don't believe it! So that's why I find you so familiar!"

            "Do you still have the leaf?" Draco probed. " I had it taped under the bed so that my mother won't find it and throw it away." 

            "My mother helped me dried it so that I can use it as a bookmark. I think that it's in one of the books that I had brought here!"

            Both boys grinned at each other, not believing their luck that they had found an old acquaintance.

            "Hey, let's go over that and play! I'll race you!"

*************

tbc…epilogue up next!


	5. Epilogue

Title: Lest we forget

Author: DR asia

Ratings: G

Pairing: None (or pre-slash, _really pre-slash)_

Categories: AU/Drama

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I wasn't her.

Summary: AU Two 10-year-olds meet up again after two years, Featuring child!Harry and child!Draco!

Warnings: For one, Voldemort (aka Dark Lord) doesn't exist. So, James and Lily lived until they (really) died in a car accident. Secondly, I have taken some liberties with the Malfoy family…well you'll see when you read it.

AN: The ending is a bit weird… O_O;

Lest we forget

Epilogue

Since that day, when the boys found out that they had really met before, they quickly became the best of friends. They were rarely seen without each other's company during the day. It was also through their combined effort that they had managed to enjoy most of the ship's facilities within the next few days. 

            However, their favourite place of all was the place where they had first met each other — the lifeboat. Often, they would go there to talk about things in their lives. Or when they needed a place to hide after playing tricks on some unsuspecting souls (which happened regularly).

            But the one-week cruise was ending, and both of then knew that they would part at the end of it. It felt strange; they had shared so much together. Draco now knew that Harry still suffered from his nightmares while Harry knew how strict and unfeeling Draco's mother could be.

            They wanted to continue being friends after the cruise, but wasn't sure how. The distance between their houses was too far apart for two 10-year-olds and they weren't allowed to go out on their own.

            Suppose they could be pen pals instead? Oh dear, what should they do?

            Lucius knew of the dilemma the boys were in and wanted to help. He had seen how strong their friendship was. He thought the matter over seriously and went to Mrs. Figg one afternoon.

            "Mrs. Figg," Lucius said, "I have a proposal for you."

            "I know that the Potters had entrusted the job of taking care of Harry to you. " he continued on with the air of someone who knew what he was going, "I also know that you would rather retire to your house and enjoy the rest of your life peacefully."

            Warily, Mrs. Figg nodded. What could he want?

            "Therefore, I ask that you would transfer the guardianship to me. Harry and Draco are becoming good friends now. I can foresee that they would want to keep in touch after this ship has docked at the harbour. What better way to keep in touch than for Harry to stay in my house?"

Stunned, Mrs. Figg could only say what came to her mind, "…what? Are you saying that you wish to_ adopt_ Harry?"

            Now, it was Lucius's turn to nod. "Yes, that is my intention. Besides, in my care, Harry would receive formal education. In magic. I ensure you that he would be cared for as if he is my son."

            "But…but," Mrs. Figg stuttered, "Have you asked him? What if he doesn't want to?"

            "He will." Lucius said smoothly. "Anyway, if he don't want it, we'll just forget about the whole thing."

*************

            "Yes yes yes!" Harry cried.

            Mrs. Figg had asked him the question: do he want to stay in Draco's house?

            The answer was expected, she could only sigh and hold Harry in her arms. "Well, if that's your wish."

            "Is it for real? That Draco's father really asked I if could go live with them?" Harry asked. 

            Mrs. Figg pulled back a little and said, "Yes."

            "Don't be sad, Mrs. Figg." Harry could sense her reluctance, "I promise that I would visit you."

            She smiled and ruffled his hair, "You better do that. But if it doesn't work out, you can always come back. I know that Mr. Malfoy was your father's schoolmate, but…"

            "Everything will be fine." Harry said solemnly.

            "Ok then," Mrs. Figg said, "Let's go and tell the good news to Draco and his parents, shall we?"

*************

The end!


End file.
